When A Good Person Dies
by Caroline Greene
Summary: ...There should be an impact on the world. Somebody should notice. Somebody should be upset. If House had called Cameron instead of Amber.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer – I don't own House or any of the other characters._

_Additional Disclaimer – I feel I should warn you that this is a very morbid story._

When A Good Person Dies

Cameron pulled her hand away from her forehead. It was covered with the wet, sticky sensation of blood.

She was trapped in her car, her leg pinned under the crushed dashboard. Her cellphone—it was in her purse and out of reach.

"How did I get here?" She'd been home with Chase only minutes ago. Then she remembered; the phone call. Her cellphone had rang, normally she wouldn't have answered at that time of night...But it was _him_. She had untangled herself from her sleeping fiancée and took the call in the bathroom.

"What is it, House?"

"I need a ride..."

She could have said no. She could've hung up right then and there and went back to her warm bed, curled up next to Chase and fallen asleep. But she didn't. Instead she flicked the bathroom light on and applied concealer to the dark circles under her eyes and combed her fingers threw her messy hair.

She had decided it was probably best not to wake Chase. He would have told her not to go. Those pleading blue eyes would reflect his jealousy, but they'd only remind her of someone else. He would say she was acting on unresolved feelings for House. The worst part was that no matter how many times she denied it...he would've been right. She'd only be gone a few minutes anyway, no need to drag him into this.

Cameron winced she felt around in the dark, trying to examine herself. She felt dizzy, then nauseous when her hands dipped into the pool of blood she'd been sitting in. It was gushing from her thigh. Panic overcame her and she pushed down on the wound, desperately trying to keep her blood in. Her head was spinning suddenly everything was getting darker and colder than it already was.

"Help!" She yelled, tasting blood in her mouth. In one desperate moment she realized she was going to die right here, right now. "Somebody..." She gurgled, starting to shake. "Help me!" She cried.

"This is all my fault." She thought wildly. If only she'd stayed home, not taken the call, for once said to House.

"Somebody, please..." And What about Chase? When would he even realize she was gone? Would he stay up all night driving up and down the streets calling her name? Who would tell him about her death?

The force she was exerting on her wound lessened and she couldn't feel it anymore anyway.

"Help...Somebody..." She called in vain, her cries diminishing into whispers.

"Please...Chase. Somebody...House."

"The worst part is," She thought miserably " that dying changes nothing." Her labored breathing stopped. The car became eerily still.

Hours later Chase's phone rang.

"Dr. Chase, this is Sheriff David Gaines. I'm afraid I have I have some terrible news..."

_Now this is up to you. I can continue the story or leave it as is. Tell me what you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alrighty, here's the second chapter I promised..._

_I have at least one more after this one._

_Review?! :)_

Chapter Two - This Can't Be Happening

The paramedic peered inside the mutilated shell of the car. The woman behind the wheel was smeared with blood and slumped to one side. Her eyes were shut tight and there was a fixed expression of fear etched on her pretty face. He reached in, avoiding the broken glass of the window and pressed his fingers to her neck. Her pulse was weak, but it was there.

"Get a gurney down here!" He called to his partners.

They wheeled her body into the back of the ambulance, exposing her body to the harsh florescent light. Two of the paramedics worked frantically on Cameron, stopping the bleeding, putting in I.V.'s, and checking her vitals. The driver flicked on the familiar cry of the siren and raced towards Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

The doors to the E.R. burst open. The gurney sped down the hall to the O.R. Cameron's limp body was kept in place by straps across her chest and a neck brace.

"Allison," one of the nurses said to her. "can you here me?"

The words seemed distant, but Cameron manged to open her eyes. She tried to speak, but she couldn't.

"You're in the hospital. We're going to take care of you." She herself had said those words to patients countless times, but when they were repeated back to her they didn't sound as comforting as she'd have hoped. She saw the bright lights on the ceiling above her whiz by...then everything went dark.

MDMDMD

House finally surrendered the phone to the bartender after three more calls to Cameron's cellphone. "She's a no show, eh?"

"Yeah." His cane thudded in sync with his angry stumbling to the street. "Bitch" He muttered, wondering why the hell Cameron hadn't showed. He made a mental note to give her appropriate grief about it the next day. Right then he had the more pressing problem of navigating his way home via the bus.

MDMDMD

"Oh, God." Chase moaned painfully. He sat with his head in his hands outside of the O.R. What on Earth was happening? Why had Cameron been out in the middle of the night anyway? None of it made sense.

Cuddy hurried up the hall to meet him. "Chase," She enveloped him in a hug as he stood. "I'm so sorry. How is she?"

"I-I don't know." He admitted into her hair.

She pulled away and they sat down. "We've got the best people we've got working on her." She assured him, trying to comfort.

"Dr. Cuddy," A nurse ran down the hall. "We—need you—right—away." She said breathlessly.

She looked back at Chase. "This can't wait?"

The nurse shook her head.

Cuddy squeezed his arm affectionately. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He nodded silently and ran an exhausted hand threw this hair, staring down at his shoes.

Cuddy followed the nurse back to the Emergency Room. "This better be damn important." She hissed.

"It's Dr. House."

She rolled her eyes. "What did he do now?"

"Nothing." The nurse said uncomfortably. "He's been in an accident."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note – Sorry for the long wait! So here's the next chapter. I was going to have this be the last one, but I think I'm going to spread it out over a couple more. I don't want to rush it. ;)_

Chapter Three – Unraveling

One of the doctors finally emerged from the O.R. "Dr. Chase?"

"Yes," He said quickly. A wave of guilt flooded over him for dozing off in his seat while waiting for Cameron to get out of surgery. "How is she?"

"It's unclear at this point." He said gravely. "She sustained a lot of trauma from the accident. We repaired the internal bleeding but..."

Chase's throat went dry. "But...what? Is she okay or not?" He croaked.

The doctor shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "She suffered a head injury which caused her brain to swell. We had to induce a coma to relieve the intercranial pressure. We don't know if she'll wake up or not."

"Oh, my God." He went completely numb with shock. He didn't remember staggering to the nearest bathroom, but once he was there he collapsed into one of the stalls and vomited. He clutched the cold porcelain while trying to catch his breath. The world seemed to be spinning completely out of control and the only thing keeping him still was his death grip on the toilet. Tears pricked at his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He felt pathetic. Helpless. Scared.

MDMDMDMDMDMD

House heard muffled voices around him. One was Cuddy, another was Wilson. He couldn't make out the words, but Cuddy's voice was strained, like she was trying not to cry. Someone else—probably another doctor—sounded clam, cool, and collected.

The voices stopped. A door closed. There was gentle sobbing to his left. He felt a hand on his own.

MDMDMDMDMDMD

Wilson paced back and forth in front of the hospital office. He took quick, shallow breaths that fogged up and trailed behind him.

"Hey," Amber greeted him and handed him his coat.

"I needed some air." He explained, taking the coat and putting it on.

She nodded and joined him in his pacing. The cold night air stung their cheeks and stiffened their interlaced fingers. "I should be up there." He thought out loud.

"Don't worry about what you _should_ be doing."

"It's just...Why didn't he call _me_ to pick him up?"

"Maybe he didn't want to bother you."

Wilson snorted. "Are you kidding? Have you met House? No...There's a reason. There's always a reason."


End file.
